Family
by Kieno0324
Summary: Well, Naru....I hope you realize Mai knows some 'language' and that's why the rating is what it is. Read Author's Note.


And the winner is….Mai has the baby! Although by one vote! Since it was such close race I have decided to write all three in the order of voting since someone of you requested all three. But there might be a gap between them because I have to start testing! Enjoy this MaiNaru fanfic.

* * *

Naru would much rather face an angry ghost than his wife. Who was five days overdue and very emotional, by the way. He was currently sleeping on the couch, in his own home, because his wife burst into tears whenever he touched her at night. Naru couldn't wait for their baby, they had agreed not to find out what they were having, to arrive in their lives. Maybe then he could kiss his wife good-night without her bursting into tears.

'Note to self: Pregnant women hate men.' Naru thought as he rested his head on his desk. Naru never slept at the office but when he had to sleep on the couch he didn't sleep very well. Every morning Mai apologized and promised to let him sleep in the bed that night but when night came, boom…waterworks on. Naru hated to see Mai cry so he would offer to sleep on the couch and she would only nod tearfully.

Naru stood up and went outside his office and saw Mai sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up and gave a bright smile. Naru nodded tiredly and shuffled into the kitchen to make tea. He didn't really trust her to make his tea when she was overdue.

Naru waited for the tea pot to heat before he heard Mai cry out. He rushed out and saw her clutching at Lin as the man tried to sit her back down and Naru gulped as Mai looked at him with teary eyes. They all waited in silence when nearly five minutes later Mai moaned again as she clutched at her stomach and Naru went into panic mode.

"The baby! Oh, god, the baby's coming! We have to get to the hospital! The doctor, we have to call her! Does she know? We need to go now! I'm a father!" Naru collapsed in the chair across from Mai clutching his head before looking up as someone touched his shoulder.

"Pull yourself together, Naru. Your wife needs you. Now get the car so you can go to the hospital." Lin said with a small smile and Naru nodded before rushing out the door and Lin blinked before looking at Mai who looked stunned. "Hey! Take your wife!!!" the Chinese man cried before shaking his head and helping Mai up who was going into a fit of giggles.

"I somehow knew he'd be weird when I went into labor. Oh!" Mai froze and clutched at Lin's arm and the Chinese man could feel the bruise forming on his arm as helped the woman into the elevator and riding down with her. He saw Naru's car go by and he groaned before looking at Mai who was breathing hard.

'Naru, you are dead. Do you here me? Dead.' Lin mentally growled as he took Naru to the parking garage and helped her into the van, enduring her contractions which were already four and a half minutes apart and shortening rapidly. Lin was planning all the ways he would torture Naru for leaving him with his pregnant wife.

* * *

Naru rushed into the hospital, hair mussed before frowning as he saw another man pushing his wife, pregnant, by. Naru felt his eyes widen as he realized that he had forgotten a very important detail. His wife was in labor and not with him at the hospital at the current moment. Naru winced as he imagined the way that she would kill him when she finally got there. Oh, he was an idiot!

"You're an idiot." Naru turned around and saw Lin was rolling his moaning wife towards them. He blinked as Mai reached up and grabbed part of his shirt and pulled him down so that he was on face level with her and he saw her glaring at him.

"After this you are _never _touching me again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU ASSHOLE!!" she screamed and Naru felt his jaw drop as she let go. He saw Lin trying not to laugh and glared at his assistant before the Doctor was on them, cooing at Mai to get her to calm down, it worked and Naru wondered briefly why he couldn't get the woman to calm down.

Another thirty minutes and Mai was situated in her room while Lin went to call the others to tell them about Mai's entry into labor. Naru was sulking as Mai had refused to let him hold her hand while they put her IV in. She was currently rubbing her stomach and acting as though Naru wasn't even there. Finally Naru sighed and stood up ready to go check on Lin and see who was coming.

"I'm sorry." Mai whispered before he made it to the door. Naru turned to look at her and she looked down at her hand with a blush on her cheeks before glancing up at him with teary eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It hurts a lot but I want to go through natural childbirth and its kind of late to take any pain medicine."

"Mai-chan…" he whispered before going over to her and gently placing his hand on her head and yet expecting her to burst into tears at his touch. She didn't. Instead she reached up and took his hand and pressed her lips against the back of his hand.

"Please stay with me." she begged softly. He squeezed her hand and winced as she clutched it tightly when another contraction ripped through her body. The contraction had stopped getting closer together at three minutes apart and Naru was positive that by the time his child was among them he wouldn't be able to hold them because his hand was going to be in a cast.

Naru gently pried his hand away from his now crying wife and had never been gladder when Ayako and Takigawa charged in. The older woman went to Mai's side and hugged the crying girl. Naru sighed before brushing his hair back and then going back to Mai and taking her hand with his uninjured one.

Nearly an hour later Mai's water broke and Naru could tell by the way her grip strengthened that the contractions were getting closer. Naru followed Mai as she was taken into the delivery room. Mai barely had time to admire Naru as he was in no black from the scrubs before an even stronger contraction came and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, now listen to me, Mai. On the next contraction push as hard as you can with your lower body." the doctor said before winking at the panting Mai and then placing herself between Mai's legs. Mai blushed before the contraction came, _hard_, and she pushed with all she had. The pain was terrible and she focused her rage on the poor man standing beside her.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I WILL NEVER LET YOU NEAR ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks and then laying down as exhaustion ran deep. Naru hoped for the sake of his hand that it wouldn't take much more for their child to join them.

"Alright, we have the head. That was a good push, Mai. One more should do it!" the doctor said and Mai shook her head and Naru looked at the doctor who was looking at him. "She has to…or the baby will die."

"Hey, Mai. Mai, look at me." Naru said as he leaned in front of her and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not strong enough….I can't do anymore." she whispered and bent her head before Naru lifted her chin.

"That isn't the Mai that made me fall in love with her or the girl I married. One more push, that's all. Push against me, we're together in this." he whispered and Mai gave a small smiled before nodding. Naru looked at the doctor who nodded and then turned back to Mai.

"Okay, Mai. On the count of three. One." Mai clutched Naru's hand tightly and looked up at him fearfully. "Two." Her husband gave her an uncharacteristic smile and she smiled back. "THREE!!" Mai pushed as hard as she could against Naru and she gave a small sigh as she felt the baby leave her and she felt Naru supporting as she fell limply backwards before he placed her on the bed. And then a high pitched cry caught her attention and she saw Naru whirl around.

"Congratulation, Shibuya-sans….it's a girl." the doctor smiled before handing the baby girl to a nurse who quickly cleaned her and wrapped her in a pink blanket before handing her to her mother.

Naru gently touched to small face of his daughter. He looked down at Mai and couldn't stop the smile from forming on his mouth at the sight of Mai placing her finger in the girl's mouth. She looked up at Naru with a smile.

"Told you we'd have a girl." Mai said and Naru rolled his eyes before bending down and kissing Mai on the forehead and she looked up at him shyly. "I said some pretty nasty things and I'm really sorry."

"Forgiven, Mai. After all, we have a daughter." he whispered and she nodded happily. "What do you want to name her?" they had agreed to not look at names, wanting it to come naturally when they saw their child. Because then it would be their child's name and not some preconceived notion of who the child would be.

"Arielle…Rei Shibuya." Mai whispered and Naru nodded in agreement. It suited _their_ daughter perfectly.

Naru entered the waiting room and soon found himself faced by a lot of people, Ayako and Masako were clutching at each other. John was looking expectant and Takigawa was pale as a sheet. Naru saw Madoka and Lin standing there with raised eyebrows and he sighed before smiling and he was pleased to see all their jaws drop.

"Seven pounds and three pounds. She's very healthy and her name is Arielle Rei Shibuya. Mai wants to see all of you after they are done checking Arielle's vital signs." he waited as everyone stood there in stunned silence before he found himself under a pile of arms and slaps on the back and "Congratulation" and he felt his lungs struggling for oxygen before Takigawa had him in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Look at the new daddy!" he laughed and Madoka giggled before pulling out a picture and Naru blinked.

"At least he's reacting better than he did when he found out she was pregnant." Madoka laughed and Naru got out of Takigawa's choke hold and peered at the picture before trying to get it.

"Give that here!" he growled and Madoka danced out of his reach and racing around the waiting room. Lin shook his head and Takigawa walked up to him and looked up at the slightly taller man.

"You know that three years ago, he would have never chased anyone around." Takigawa pointed out and Lin shrugged his shoulders before giving a small smile as his former ward grabbed the offending picture from his former mentor.

"Not to sound corny, but love can do that to a person. Even someone like Naru." Lin pointed out as Naru went back towards Mai's room, having heard what Lin said. Naru smiled before he entered the room and saw Mai lying in her bed sitting up with Arielle sleeping soundly in arms.

He sat down on the bed beside Mai and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while his other hand gently stroked his daughters black peach fuzz hair. Mai leaned against his shoulder and he kissed her head gently.

"I love you, Naru." she whispered and he bent down to her ear and nuzzled for a moment.

"You know what, Mai? I love you, too. I love the both of you." he whispered into her ear before gently kissing her lips and watching over his family as Mai drifted off to sleep, holding their dear baby girl.

* * *

Okay, major OOC for Naru (and Mai). There is no way I'd be able to keep him in character for this! Anyway, read….and REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster and when I write faster my readers are happy! So please review! 


End file.
